


【授翻】Broken/破碎

by Clover_cherik



Series: 授翻amethyst-noir (Arbonne)短篇集 [11]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Frankenstein AU, Gen, Pre-Relationship, just a short scene, pseudo historical, that's depressing as hell, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 19:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clover_cherik/pseuds/Clover_cherik
Summary: 一切都是Stephen的错。Tony的死亡。Tony的复活。如果他没有以理所不该的方式玩电，他可怜的爱人从一开始就不会死，就更不会以一具无声无息的尸体的状态复活。（是没人要求的简短而不甜蜜的万圣节小短篇插曲。）





	【授翻】Broken/破碎

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16201694) by [amethyst-noir (Arbonne)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbonne/pseuds/amethyst-noir). 



> 作者笔记：万圣节3日小设定。简而言之就是：弗兰肯斯坦au。点这里有较长版本的设定背景。  
> 我很抱歉。

**我该走了。**

或者更干脆地，逃跑，将自己藏匿起来度过余生。以他目前的状态，也用不了多久了。

Stephen低头凝视着自己毁坏的双手。他知道自己应该包扎一下，但又有什么意义呢？他再也不会拿起手术刀或是校准电气设备了，毫无疑问。倘若他够幸运，双手可能还能愈合到让他能够照顾好自己的程度，即便现下哪怕像是吃饭或洗澡这样的基本生活必须技能都不在他的优先考虑之列了。倘若他只是要决定自己的命运那么他很容易做出选择——躲到某个地方，孤独地死去，像一只受伤的动物一般被人所遗忘——但他还有另一个人必须要考虑。

他将目光从手上移开，强迫自己看向房间另一头那个一动不动的人。他从未见过Tony这样一动不动的样子，至少在此之前……一声呜咽溢出，他甚至没有试图阻止自己这么做。一切都是他的错。Tony的死亡。Tony的复活。如果他没有以理所不该的方式玩电，他可怜的爱人从一开始就不会死，就更不会以一具无声无息的尸体的状态复活。

“对不起。”他哽咽着说，将头埋进两臂之间。手上的痛，心中的苦，都是他活该，毫无疑问。什么样的怪物会杀掉自己的朋友、然后强迫他回到身体里同时失去了思维？他决定，先让Tony从痛苦中解脱。再来一个电荷就可以了。设备仍在运转，微弱的嗡嗡声告诉他发电机仍在运转。在那之后呢？会轮到他自己的。他会给水箱里的水通电，然后跳进水中。这是最快捷、最简便的方式。可能会炸毁发电机、点燃大楼，但这只是额外的好处罢了。

“Anthony Stark和Stephen Strange，两位未来的医生拥有无量前途的职业生涯就此结束，甚至都还没开始呢。”Stephen自言自语到。至少这样Tony就永远不会发现他对Stephen产生的不自然的吸引力了。至少多多少少是这样。

他忙着在脑海中构想彼此最后的结局，以至于没有注意到Tony是何时开始动的。Stephen曾用来启动他心脏的便携式发电机此刻使Tony的心脏有规律地跳动了起来，当Tony缓缓地、小心翼翼坐起来环顾自周，发现那里发出了一种不属于凡尘的蓝色光芒。“Stephen。”他想叫出这个名字，但他的嘴唇动了动却没有声音发出。他摇摇头，不明白发生了什么。然后他低头看着自己的胸口，接着看了看他的朋友蜷在角落里的样子，又再次看向自己的胸口。打量房间。

他大约花了一分钟才弄清楚发生了什么、以及Stephen做了什么。他再次看着另一个男人，方才注意到了他的手。他的手！那美丽、灵巧的手指，不仅能以令人难以置信的技巧切割开尸体、还能几乎和他一样制造出最为复杂的机器的手指！它们变得焦黑、流着血、失去了用处。Tony想哭。他的胸口疼得厉害，脑袋里乱糟糟的，想到了Stephen。

“你做了什么？”

他的声音只剩嘶哑的碎片，但还能听得见。Stephen抬起头，只是呆呆地看着他。“Tony？” 他终于问道。

他没能说出想说的话来。相反地，Tony拖着受伤的身体挪过地板，跪在了Stephen面前，小心地握住了他的手，检查了受伤的情况。它们永远无法痊愈了。

Tony忙着看着Stephen毁了的双手，Stephen则盯着嵌在朋友胸前的电磁铁。

彼此一动不动，不知道接下来该怎么办。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者笔记：=/\=  
> 译者笔记：本文的原本设定是：Stephen Strange博士失去了所有他曾爱过的人，于是他为自己定下了战胜死亡的目标。他的第一次尝试的结果是，除了成功复活了最近死去的Tony之外，还毁了Stephen的手。Stephen要面对的，是选择继续逃避自己所作所为带来的错误，还是留下来为自己的行为、为他的造物所负责。  
> 是个挺有趣的设定。


End file.
